


bitter - and know this,

by clxude



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Experimental Style, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, So much kissing, this isn't victor/reader y'all can go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: He kisses him, promises this isn't the end.(it feels like it though)





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this](https://twitter.com/sapphobot/status/818709522109714432/)  
> betaed by sarcasticspacenerd  
> enjoy~~

He kisses you when you lose, brushes away tears. It’s soft, barely a touch, barely noticeable at all. You swallow down the taste of his mouth, pray for an imprint left imbedded on your tongue. 

 

…

 

He kisses you in the morning, when the pale light is only just beginning to shine through the windowpanes and glint off of the water. Your vision is blurry, but you hold onto his touch, grip his shoulders even when he tries to pull away. 

 

It’s gross, like a starved man reaching out, grasping at anything consumable. You eat, devour. 

 

…

 

He says this isn’t the end, when you stand just outside costumes. You’re toe to toe, dizzy from the distance - too close, already too far away. He says this isn’t really goodbye, but you’re already drowning in his absence. 

 

… 

 

The months pass. You fill the space in your heart he left behind. Burn the posters - the memories he left behind are still crystal clear. His bedhead and excited shouts are better than any promotional shoot for a teen magazine.

 

…

 

He texts you, and you always respond. Little things, like what he had for breakfast  _ (It would taste better, if you were here).  _ Big things, like tournaments he’s flying out to watch  _ (Come, please. It’s been too long since I felt your skin and hips and thighs).  _ Silly things in between, like Russian skaters tripping for toe picks first thing the morning  _ (Yurio is like a baby kitten).  _

 

…

 

He comes into your life again like a fever dream, like a mirage, like mist rising off of a lake in the moonlight. He kisses you against the doorframe, promises to never stray so far away ever again.

 

He can only stay a week, and losing him is like cutting off a limb - nothing lethal, but damning all the same.

 

…

 

You throw yourself into your passion, freeze upon the ice for art. Eat out your heart, love. You’ll be the best, you’ll win, prove the world wrong. Your fingers shake and your lips bleed. 

 

…

 

Victory doesn’t come easy, and you know this, but you still cry when you lose, alone in an empty hotel bed. It’s cold, frostier than the ice could ever be.

 

…

 

He comes back, kisses you, says he’s proud. He can only stay for a single day, this time, fly in and out. He kisses your heart out of your chest, replaces it with his own. Promises to be yours forever, and you believe him, tighten your grip.

 

…

 

You bleed out for him, rip out what’s left of your heart - every last muscle and tissue and cell. Present it to him on a silver platter, smile, say,  _ I love you, through it all.  _

 

He takes it from your hands when you win and replaces it with gold and platinum - unbreakable, even when placed under immense pressure. 

 

…

 

When you lose, he kisses away the bitter aftertaste. Loves you, holds you close and never lets you go. When he leaves your side, he leaves his heart behind. But, he always comes back, drawn to the cherry red of your lips.

 

You kiss him, tug on his hair until the two of you are one and the same, molded against each other. Biting him, claiming him as your own.

 

(Destroy yourself, and left him piece you back together from the ashes.)

**Author's Note:**

> me: *has shit to do*  
> me: i'll just post this first  
> me: *probably still hasn't done shit since this was posted*  
> comments/kudos/requests are cool!!  
> tumblr - mother-iwa-chan (anime); violet-boy (main)  
> twitter - cactixix


End file.
